The Unwilling Star
by Sailor-Lit
Summary: Gilmore Universe w/ Charmed features explained in Prologue . Jess is a witch-lighter sent to live with his uncle Luke to keep him out of danger, but when does that ever work for anybody? Rating may change. Jess-centric. AU.
1. Prologue

**Title: Charmed Mariano**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except new characters and the desire for Jess**

**Summary: Jess is a witch (like from Charmed). **

**Authors Note: Flash Backs in **_**italic.**_** Jess may seem OOC (Out Of Character) but he's also got the same relationship with his mom as Rory does. Pauses are **

**Prologue**

**Liz, Jess's mom is a witch she can freeze time and Astral Project. She told Jess about her being a witch and that because he's her son he's one too when he was 7. They never had to deal with demons until Jess was 14 because he became a full witch at that age and demons came after them. Jess can Freeze time, Blow things up, Move objects with his mind, Astral Project (be in two places at once), See the future (Premonitions), Levitating, orb (transportation through blue lights), and he is also an empath and a firestarter. That is why he has so many powers; he is a Witchfirelighter, part firestarter, part witch, part White lighter (White lighter's are guardian angels for witches). Elders are White lighter's bosses. **

**Liz and Jess were standing at the bus stop. Waiting for it so Jess could get on because he is going to live with his uncle.**

_**Liz: you have to go it's not save for you in New York**_

_**Jess: I've been doing just fine for the past 3 years**_

_**Liz: I know but I'm your mom and I need you safe**_

_**Jess: I guess I have no choice then huh**_

_**Liz: Please don't hate me**_

_**Jess: I don't hate you mom, I just don't want to leave**_

_**Liz: I know I'm gonna miss you**_

_**Jess: I'm gonna miss you too**_

**The bus just arrived and Liz was already in tears. Jess got off the bench to say a final goodbye and get on the bus.**

**Jess: I so don't want to leave mom **

**Liz: I know**

**Jess: why can't you come too?**

**Liz: I have to stay here so the Elders don't find out**

**Jess: yeah they would have a fit. What about other people they're gonna wonder why you didn't come with me?**

**Liz: just say that I couldn't leave New York because of my job**

**Jess: ok, is there anyway I'm getting back to NY?**

**Liz: if you want to after you graduate**

**Jess: trust me I will**

**Liz: you've gotta go**

**Jess was about to go to the bus when he turned and ran to his mom and gave her a huge hug**

**Jess: I'm gonna miss you so much mom, I love you**

**Liz: oh kid you have no idea I love you too**

**Jess finally got on the bus and waved while leaving the only place he had ever known since he was born. Liz was crying because she was afraid for her baby.**

**Liz: I'm doing this to protect you**

**Jess just got done reading a book when the driver said they were 1 mile from Stars Hollow, the place he would be living for the next 2 years. The bus finally came to a stop and Jess got off and was met with his Uncle Luke, he assumed because he hadn't seen him since he was 5 years old. Luke got up to greet his nephew.**

**Luke: Jess?**

**Jess: yeah**

**Luke: let's go**

**Luke went strait and Jess followed all the way to the diner. It was about 5:00 pm when Luke came up and said they were going to a woman named Lorelai's house for dinner. Jess was a little nervous because he didn't know these people and he didn't know if he could handle these people's emotions. **

**They had been there awhile. All Jess felt from these people was welcome and happiness. He had yet to meet Lorelai's daughter. They were about to sit when Lorelai's daughter Rory came out of her bedroom. Jess looked up and thought he was seeing things because she was absolutely beautiful. She came over and he felt her getting butterflies in her stomach. He was trying to suppress a smirk. The evening went better than he thought. He got along with everybody, mostly because he didn't say much except to Rory who he had talked to about books all night. The only thing that stopped him from asking her out was he found out she has a boyfriend. Since he knew for a fact she already feels something for him (thanks to his empathy power) like he does for her he's going to stick around her as a friend to see what happens.**


	2. Brian, WEIRD, Can I go?

Summary: Jess is a witch. Like from Charmed.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except new characters and the desire for Milo

(AN: I'm skipping to just before "the Ins and Outs of Inns". Jess and Dean have already met, Dean automatically hated him. Everything else happened same as the show. Except Lorelai doesn't hate Jess like you saw in the Prologue. Thoughts in _italic._)

**Chapter 1**

Jess was on his computer in his room-part of the apartment when he heard Luke say something from downstairs.

"What!" Jess yelled back irritated from the interruption

"Lorelai, Rory, and Dean are coming up" Luke yelled up

Jess immediately turned of his computer and went to his bookshelf, grabbed a book and sat on his bed and started reading. A few seconds later as Luke said Lorelai, Rory and Dean were on the couch. Jess was reading while they were in conversation. Suddenly, a beep came from his computer so he went to find out what it was. He got up and was about to, when Luke came up.

Luke: Jess, the phone's for you

Jess sat back down and grabbed the phone that was on his night stand and answered it

* * *

(AN: They can only hear Jess' side of the conversation)

"Hello?" Jess asked to whoever was on the line. _I wonder who's calling ME_

"Hey it's Brian" the person on the other end answered. _I'm SO glad I got a hold of him_

"Hey Brian" Jess greeted one of his friends that he's had since he was 13. _It's about time I get a call from one of my friends; took you long enough_

"I need to tell you something" Brian said a little nervously, because he knew Jess could get mad fast. _Boy am I gad he's in a good mood right now_

"Oh no, what did you do now?" Jess asked, thinking that this is probably one of those times where he's going to have to bail a friend out of trouble. _C'mon, I can not believe he's asking me to bail him out of something AGAIN_

"I didn't do anything" Brian said a little annoyed that Jess would automatically think he did something. _Jeez, can't a guy call his best friend without getting in trouble_

"Well if you didn't do anything then what's up?" Jess asked now curious about this phone call. _Phew, I don't have to bail anybody out of anything_

"Mr. Huge pain in the ass is back" Brian informed. My his tone of voice Jess could tell he's very unhappy about it. _I still can't believe it_

"Which huge pain in the ass are you talking about?" Jess asked since there are a lot of people that fit that name. _'cause last time I checked there are a Hell of a lot of people that fit that description_

"Billy" Brian said, surprising himself that it came out that simply. _Wow, I said that with such ease_

"Billy, that's impossible we vanquished his sorry ass" Jess said thinking it's crazy because he vanquished Billy himself. _That's crazy, I remember vanquishing him myself_

"Someone must've brought him back" Brian said, because that's the only logical explanation. _That's the only thing I can think of_

"Who could've brought him back?" Jess said, now trying to figure out how this happened and who could be that powerful to bring him back. _Who the Hell is that powerful?_

"I don't know" Brian said wishing he knew more. _I wish I did though_

"You don't know, well that helps a lot" Jess said sarcastically

"We've gotta find him before he hurts somebody" Brian said worried that Billy will do something evil. _Oh god I hope he doesn't hurt an innocent_

"Well you better get a move on finding out who the Hell brought him back" Jess said a little demanding

"Well, can't you come to NY and help?" Brian asked a little confused. _O...kay I'm officially confused_

"No, I can't come to NY" Jess said as if it was obvious. _Damn right I can't_

"Why won't you come?" Brian asked in a "How could you?!" tone. _What the Hell is wrong with you?_

"Listen it's not that I won't it's that I can't" Jess said trying to get Brian to understand. _How the Hell am I gonna explain this to him?_

"Why?" Brian asked

"It's complicated" Jess replied vaguely. _I can't believe I just used that godforsaken phrase_

"I hate that phrase" Brian said a bit frustrated because of that stupid phrase. _more like despise_

"I know, I hate that phrase too" Jess said agreeing. _Who doesn't?_

"Ugh, this table is wobbly" Brian sorta muttered annoyed. _I have got to fix it or bribe someone into fixin' it_

"Where are you anyways?" Jess asked curiously. _'cause last time I checked you don't have a table_

"Christy's" Brian said simply

"Why are you at Christy's?" Jess asked confused. _That makes no sense_

"Because we have to find the book that just so happens to be missing" Brian said annoyed that the book is even missing, when they have enough to worry about. _I can't believe that damn book is missing AGAIN_

"What book is missing?" Jess asked a little suspicious

"The book we need" Brian said vaguely

"Bri, you better not be looking for the BOS" Jess warned because if it was the BOS he would be pissed. _I swear if he is, I'm gonna KILL him_

"The Book of Shadows no, the potion reference book yes" Brian informed

"I'm going to kill you" Jess replied dryly

"Well that's the thing about the phone call, now we can find it" Brian said knowing that Jess could find it in a heartbeat. _He was always good at finding stuff that was lost_

"We, since when is there a 'we'?" Jess said asked thinking Brian's crazy. _What part of "I can't" did he not hear?_

"Aren't you going to help with Billy?" Brian asked confused

"No" Jess said as if it was obvious. _There ain't no way in Hell!_

"Why not?" Brain asked completely confused as to why his friend wouldn't be helping

"Why not? Huh, why wouldn't I want to deal with Billy and Armageddon again!" Jess said being sarcastic again. _Duh!_

"Oh c'mon" Brian said in a "You've gotta be kiddin me" tone. _This is you we're talking about_

"Listen if this was anything else I would help in a heartbeat but, I just can't go through all that crap again" Jess said remembering all the crap he dealt with on a daily freakin bases. _I CAN'T and WON'T go through all of it again_

"You've dealt with tones of demons" Brian said. _Hello, you're a Firelighter for gods sake_

"Yeah well, Billy is different especially because of last time" Jess said remembering what happened that, oh so unforgettable, night. _I still wanna kill Billy for what he did_

"This is about Josh isn't it?" Brian finally realizing why Jess was acting like this. _No freakin' wonder, I'm an IDIOT!_

"Of course this is about Josh, it was my entire fault" Jess said blaming himself once again. _I should've saved him_

"Hey it was NOT your fault" Brian said, as he always did whenever Jess blamed himself, for the umpteenth time. _How many times do I have to tell you that?_

"Listen we've been through this before no matter what everybody thinks or says I'm always gonna know that it was my fault" Jess said, having had this conversation ten thousand times. _Drop it!_

"I wish you would see the logic" Brian said. _Just let the blame go!_

"Just drop it okay" Jess pleaded/demanded. _Please!/Now!_

"Okay" Brian said. _for now_

"Thanks" Jess said with gratitude

"You're welcome" Brian replied

"So how are non-magical things going in Manhattan?" Jess asked wanting to steer the conversation off the current subject. _Please for the love of god let me change the subject_

"Well aside from Chang's divorce…" Brian started but was interrupted

"Wait, Chang got a divorce?" Jess asked, praying that he was right. _Please tell me I heard right!_

"Hell yeah" Brian said excited. _FINALLY!_

"Damn, I'm so mad I missed that, what else?" Jess said unhappy that he had missed the one thing his friends and him had spent years trying to make happen. _I wish I could've been there_

"Nothing" Brian said bored. _without you here_

"Nothing that sucks" Jess replied

"You?" Brian asked wanting to know what his best friend was up to

"Me, well Stars Hollow isn't as entertaining as it may seem" Jess said. _Trust me_

"It's no NY" Brian said. _It's ALWAYS exciting in NY_

"Yeah it's definitely no NY" Jess said remembering how lively New York is. _Boy do I miss __NY_

"So…" Brian said not knowing what else to say

"Listen I'll help with anything but no adventure for me" Jess said finally giving in, - even though secretly he already knew he would – on HIS terms. _I'm NOT using my powers_

"So you'll help without demon vanquishes" Brian said making sure. _Please let me have heard correctly_

"Yep" Jess said

"Alright!" Brian said excitedly

"Don't get all excited I'm only doing this because you've done a lot for me and I feel like I owe you" Jess said knowing Brian could bet the wrong idea if not straitened out. _He BETTER not get the wrong idea_

"Well Christy just walked in so I've gotta go." Brian said seeing Christy walk through the door. _Everybody's gonna be SO happy that he's coming_

"OK, I'll call you when I can" Jess said

"Holla" Brian said using their old and always-using-it closing. _God I've wanted to do that for while now_

"Hollaback" Jess said ending the phone call. _I've missed that_

Jess hung the phone back up and then fell back on the bed.

(Sigh) "Why does my life have to be so damn complicated?" Jess said to himself

"Jess, what in the world was that about?" Luke asked about the WEIRD phone conversation that he just heard from his nephew. _Talk about WEIRD phone calls_

Jess sat up so fast that he could've broken his back, when he heard Luke's voice. He was calm, cool, & collected on the outside, but on the inside he was panicking like a chicken with its head cut off.

"What do you mean?" Jess asked calmly, even though he knew exactly what Luke was talking about. _oh god, I'm DEAD_

"The weird phone conversation" Luke answered. _What do you think I'm talking about? oh no, now I'm starting to sound like Jess_

"Oh" Jess said. _What am I gonna do?!_

"Well?" Luke prompted (AN: is that even a word?) _What was it about?_

"Um...well that was all just shop talk" Jess said silently thanking his quick thinking skills. _Thank GOD for my fast thinking skills_

"Really?" You could easily hear the disbelief in Luke's voice. _Yeah right_

"Yep" Jess said and anybody that hadn't known Jess for more than a year would believe him. _Please buy it!_

"Okay" Luke said even though he was still a little uncertain

"Well I'm gonna go take a walk" Jess said already heading for the door. _and hopefully clear my head enough to think of a way to get Luke to agree to let me go_

"Alright" Luke said

Jess walked out and started heading for the Bridge, meanwhile everybody in the apartment was still a little weirded out about the phone call. Dean was thinking _There's definitely something he's not telling us, jerk_. Rory was thinking _I hope everything's okay with his friend_. Lorelai was thinking _I wonder what's so important_. Luke was thinking _I wonder what's REALLY going on_.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

By the time Jess got back Luke was the only one left.

"Luke, as you already heard I said I was gonna go help Brian, but I can't unless you say I can; So can I?" Jess said, then asked. _Please say yes Luke!_

"I don't know" Luke said, not very sure about what his answer should be.

"I'll definitely be back before Monday, I swear" Jess said, trying to reassure Luke. _C'mon Luke_

"okay, but you better be back before Monday or I swear..." Luke said letting the threat go to the imagination.

"I will, thanks" Jess said. _You have no idea how thankful I am_

"you're welcome" Luke replied.

"So, I better pack for the weekend" Jess said already backing up towards his side.

"Yeah, I'm gonna head to bed" Luke said also going to his side.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

The next day Jess got on a bus and started to New York. Luke was still very weary about it though. Lorelai, Rory, and Dean were still confused, but didn't worry about it. By the time it was Lunch everybody seemed to forget the weirdness of the night before. Luke decided that he wasn't gonna worry, Jess was responsible, smart, and could take care of himself. A least that's what he kept telling himself.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

There! That's the 1st chapter! SORRY it took so long, but my computer was a pain in the ASS! Please Review and read that last Author's Note if you haven't already.

Thanks For Reading,

Sailor-Lit


End file.
